COQV2-P2: Ignorance Is Bliss, V2-1
by Krysnel Nicavis
Summary: Harry stumbles upon something ELSE he probably shouldn't be privy to… MF/OW Slash, implied MPreg, Voyerism


**Title:** Ignorance Is Bliss V2.1  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter, Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint  
 **Word Count:** 3,795  
 **Rating:** M (FF.N)/MA (AO3)  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Summary:** Harry stumbles upon something ELSE he probably shouldn't be privy to…

 **Warning(s):** Slash, Implied Mpreg  
 **Author's Notes:** An uncensored version of this can be found on and is referred to as V2.0. (This time I edited out 460 words… still not sure if I should be proud of that fact or ashamed, lol.)

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing …

* * *

The Gryffindor Quidditch team had long since learned that practice would inevitably continue regardless of anything. Today it was rain. It was precisely the type of training session that the dedicated team who voluntarily gave up their free time loved and enjoyed the most.

"Are we done yet?" Or not.

 _"Done?_ " Oliver looked up, startled. "But we just started an hour ago!" The Gryffindor Captain was clearly unable to contemplate why anyone could possibly want to quit practice after only an hour (or ten).

"But it's _raining!"_ Fred exclaimed.

This was the understatement of the year. It was a record amount of rainfall. Harry couldn't remember ever seeing this much rain in his life. And it was _cold._ And the pitch was so wet that he was convinced that magic was the only reason they weren't sinking into the mud up to their shoulder… Okay, maybe it _wasn't_ that bad. But it _was_ colder than any of them would've liked.

"That is all the more reason to practice today!" Oliver said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now let's get back out there. I think we've nearly got that formation down." His tone implied there was no room for argument. The twins, of course, ignored this.

-o0o-

Finally, the team was released from their chains – meaning they were free to go back inside and change out of their wet, muddy, _cold_ uniforms.

"Hey Harry," Oliver called before the younger boy could follow the others. "Take this and hit the bludgers at me, would you?"

"Sure," Harry took the offered beater's bat before what he was being asked to do fully registered. "Wait, _what?"_ He looked at the older boy startled.

"Well not _directly_ at me," Oliver rolled his eyes exasperatedly, amusement evident in his voice. "Just in my general direction so I can get them put away."

"Oh, alright," Harry visibly relaxed and the older boy chuckled.

"I'm not _that_ crazy," Oliver grinned. Harry blushed and hopped back onto his broom. It didn't take very long for him to get both bludgers going in the direction he wanted them. When he looked down he was a bit startled to see Marcus Flint wresting a bludger into the Quidditch case.

"Looked like you could use a hand," Marcus said when he saw Oliver's questioning look. Harry was unsure if the Slytherin boy had noticed him up in the air. The look he was giving Oliver suggested he hadn't.

Oliver offered a small smile in thanks… or Harry assumed it was in thanks. Harry felt his face heat up. It hadn't been more than a few weeks since he'd accidentally stumble upon them after his detention with Professor Lockhart.

He still remembered, very clearly, how their bodies looked sliding against each other and the sounds that had escaped their throats. The memory continuously resurfaced at night and caused him a bit of confusion and… discomfort wasn't the right word. It wasn't a bad confusion and, if he were being honest, most of it stemmed from not being able to see everything that had been going on from the angle he'd been standing at. He remembered the mystery jar he'd snatched in a moment of insanity that night which proved to contain a very slippery substance. He couldn't place the scent it gave off but it conjured pleasing feelings and rather naughty images in his head when he'd breathed it in. He felt himself blush harder when he remembered making a bit of use out of it one night… the lubricating qualities had certainly made things go a little more smoothly and even more enjoyable… An increasingly familiar heat was beginning to pool in the pit of his stomach. A large part of him hoped he was currently forgotten about so they wouldn't notice his current discomfort and he was actually glad for the chill of the rain on his face.

No such luck.

"You can head in now, Harry," Oliver offered. "I can put the rest of this away."

Maybe a little luck.

"N-no, it's fine. I got it," Harry counter offered. He wasn't really in the mood for going back inside to his classmates given the, er… current state of his trousers. "You can go."

"Are you sure?" Oliver shielded his eyes from the rain.

"Of course," Harry offered what hoped was a convincing smile. He wasn't sure if he could blush any more, but noticing Flint also looking up at him was enough to make him believe that he could. He gulped and looked away quickly, an image of the darker-haired boy sans uniform flashed in his head and the heat in his stomach grew… _'Please let them just leave,'_ He begged… someone. Anyone.

"If you're sure…"

"Yes," Harry insisted. "I got this."

Oliver seemed to study him for a bit before agreeing. The sixth- and seventh-year boys left and Harry finally angled his broom to the ground. It took him a little while, but Harry was able to drag the equipment into the appropriate storage shed. He went back for his broom and started back to the locker room to change out of his sodden Quidditch robes before going back to Gryffindor Tower.

He noticed the school robe that had been carelessly tossed aside in the alcove – not noticing the Slytherin colours, assuming it belonged to a random teammate. He turned the corner and froze.

His sharp intake of breath was masked by a throaty moan emanating from the throat of his team captain. Most of his body was still concealed behind the wall that blocked the door from view. A part of him knew it was probably a good idea to back out of the locker room and head right up to the castle but the larger part of him, the part that had insisted on remembering the last time, decided to stay put.

Oliver was stretched out nude on his back over a bench, an equally bare Marcus settled comfortably between his legs. From his angle it was impossible to miss _anything_ that was going on this time. Harry's wide eyes were fixed on the sight of Marcus' (this time) visible hand… _'How is that not uncomfortable?'_ he wondered.

He watched as Marcus made use of a jar of the slippery substance that was below him on the floor. Oliver was very vocal about his appreciation of the older boy's attentions. Harry's numb-with-cold body was beginning to tingle as his body temperature began to rise. He gripped his broom handle tightly in his rain and sweat dampened hand.

' _Seriously,_ _how_ _is that_ _not_ _uncomfortable?'_ Harry's mind demanded. But it wasn't. They were both thoroughly enjoying the act. Oliver gripped the sides of the bench above his head to keep from rolling off.

Marcus captured Oliver's lips in a kiss that could only be described as 'dirty'. Harry's tongue wetted his lips as the Slytherin boy trailed kisses down his lover's neck. Oliver was now practically purring as he stretched out lazily, arms coming up to wind around the larger body above him. He dropped his head back onto the bench with a thud. Neither boy cared if anyone was around to hear them – and honestly, there shouldn't be as the locker rooms were attached to the Quidditch Pitch and it was set so far away from the school proper. They weren't in an empty classroom in the dead of night.

In the end, they both lay in their current positions, panting for air. Harry let out a shuddering breath before finally backing out of the room, hoping they were too caught up in each other to notice him slipping away.

He wanted to get away as fast as possible.

He didn't want to see the looks they'd give each other. The ones he remembered from last time. The ones filled with something he couldn't understand. Something he wanted for himself regardless. He didn't want to see them kiss with pure, unadulterated… _something._

He didn't understand that part. He couldn't define it. Couldn't recognize what it was, only that he'd seen it in others. Crazy as it sounded, he both hated them for having it and was indescribably happy they could attain it.

He preferred to stay in the hazy aftermath of their earlier actions. _That_ he could understand. That was instinct. That was something he was at least becoming familiar with on his own.

So he ignored the rest and made his way back inside the castle.

-o0o-

Harry was finally showered and dressed in dry clothing. He'd been delayed by Filch for tracking mud inside. He was sitting in the common room with his friends by the time Oliver made it back. He looked exhausted. The others noticed this and the twins teased him about being a little too obsessed with Quidditch. Harry watched as he just smirked and said "You have no idea."

Over the following months Harry found himself observing the two older boys. He tried not to make his surveillance obvious and, since his friends never commented on it, he figured he was succeeding. So he noticed things.

When he'd been attacked by the rogue bludger, he'd seen the way his Captain's eyes had shifted towards the Slytherin team after the remaining bludger had been packed away. He noticed the sharp look that had momentarily appeared in Oliver's eyes when George had mentioned Flint when they were in the infirmary afterwards – before the team was chased out by the arguably territorial Matron Healer.

There were many times that, when you knew what to look for, you could see the subtle glances they gave each other. They had to be subtle if no one else had picked up on them.

Any confrontations they had, when you knew about their "extracurricular activities", seemed to be a cover for their attraction. Such as with the Duelling Club. He had been paired with Malfoy and the two older boys had been paired together. While he admittedly didn't have much opportunity to observe them before outright chaos erupted, what he had seen showed an interesting resistance to actually attacking one another. When the free-for-all had finally been contained, they were missing from the crowd.

There was one not so subtle occurrence during the feast that was held after he'd killed the basilisk. However, no one seemed to notice this either. They'd walked into the Great Hall, almost together, each dressed in pyjamas of the opposing boys House colours and each set of pyjamas obviously _not_ fitting the boy wearing them. (Oliver's green plaid pants and grey short-sleeved t-shirt was rather loose on him, while Marcus' red sleeveless top was a bit tight. At least the dark yellow striped shorts he was wearing were a bit loose. Harry knew a little too well how scandalous he could have looked otherwise.) He admitted to himself that they really could have been in bed – and actually sleeping – with how dishevelled they looked. Somehow, he knew better.

-o0o-

He mostly forgot about the subject of the two Quidditch Captains when he left Hogwarts for summer vacation. The thoughts and memories, and even fantasies, only returned when he hadn't completely exhausted himself with chores. But that distraction only lasted until he'd accidentally blown up his not-real-Aunt and found himself living in the Leaky Cauldron on his own.

In that time, the now thirteen year old found himself making regular use of the rest of the jar of lubricant he'd nicked.

By the time school rolled around again and he'd started his third year, he was a bit surprised to see the return of the Slytherin Quidditch Captain. He was supposed to have finished his seventh year last June. Both boys were apparently thrilled at this turn of events – if Harry's stumbling upon them regularly was any indication. Harry was certain no one else had discovered them despite being immensely surprised at the conclusion as he'd come across them quite a bit. Apparently the saying "absence makes the heart fonder", or however it was phrased, was completely true. In fact, it was happening so much that it was getting a little old. He ignored the part of his brain that liked to point out his tendency to wander around the castle when he was bored at night and use his map to actually seek them out. He was thirteen and curious by nature. Besides, they were certainly providing great material for his fantasies.

On the plus side for Harry, they sometimes tended to forget their jars of lubricant when vacating their rendezvous places and he had no problems with giving them a home in his school trunk.

When Fred had speculated that Oliver was drowning himself in the shower after the near-fatal Hufflepuff-Gryffindor match, Harry was privately certain it wasn't water the Keeper was drowning in despite water definitely being involved. Huh, he was actually a little disappointed he was missing it…

-o0o-

They'd done it! They'd _finally_ won the Quidditch Cup for the first time since Charlie Weasley had been Captain! All of Gryffindor was excited.

At least, _almost_ all.

Strangely, it was _Oliver_ of all people who wasn't so excited. It wasn't obvious, at least not to anyone who hadn't spent the last two years observing him like Harry had. He was becoming increasingly concerned about the older boy – though at eighteen he was less a boy and more a man.

Harry sighed as he walked through the halls. Hermione and Ron were at Hogsmead and he'd had half a mind to use the secret tunnel to meet them. But Professor Lupin was being forced to leave and he felt a little too sad to make the trip. He'd liked this professor – he was definitely a step up from the previous two. He felt like he'd got to know the man over the school year, with all those private lessons he'd had to learn the Patronus Charm and the stories of his parents. He hated to see the man go.

He turned a corner and was nearly bowled over by one of the objects of his observation over the past two years.

"Oh! Sorry Harry," Oliver said, offering a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Harry studied the young man's face. "Is everything alright, Oliver?"

"Of course," Oliver replied. Harry may be oblivious and emotionally stunted, but even _he_ could recognize that Oliver was full of crap.

"Are you sure?" Harry replied back. "You seem… out of sorts lately." He could tell the young man was about to deny it so he cut him off before he could even start. "It's Flint, isn't it?"

Oliver looked startled. "W-what?"

"Whatever's wrong, it has to do with Flint, doesn't it?"

"What gives you that idea?" Harry could tell Oliver was stalling. He was on a roll.

"I know, Ollie," Harry stated. He'd never addressed Oliver so casually before. "I know almost everything."

"Almost?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, I don't know what's been going on with you two lately, but other than that I'm pretty sure I know everything else."

Oliver looked ready to protest again. In the end, he let his shoulders drop and sighed wearily. Harry watched as he let himself fall back against the hallway wall and slide down to the floor. Harry sat down beside him and waited.

"Marcus thought you were scared of him."

"Huh?"

"All this time," Oliver said. "He was convinced your reaction around us was because you were scared of him."

"Not that far off," Harry admitted. "I mean, I've seen the guy naked. I'm not sure how _you're_ not scared. How the heck can you handle that… _basilisk_?"

Oliver looked surprised for moment before he turned bright red and burst out laughing. "Ah, _Hades_." He hid his face in his hands.

"You say that _a lot_ ," Harry commented.

Oliver's had shot up. "I do not!" he exclaimed indignantly.

"Actually, you do," Harry said and patted his older friend's shoulder sympathetically. "Trust me, I have had _way_ too much experience hearing it over the past two years."

Oliver looked gobsmacked before shaking his head. "You know what, I don't want to know."

"Humph. Neither do I." Oliver elbowed him. "Alright, I'll stop," Harry grinned, happy to see some genuine emotions on the Keeper's face.

Oliver sighed. "Yes."

"Huh?"

"It has to do with… _him_ ," Oliver admitted. Harry remained silent. If there was anything he'd learned over the past two years, you can learn a lot when you remain quiet. "He broke up with me."

Harry frowned. That didn't make sense. "He broke up with you?"

Oliver sighed again, this time in frustration. "After the Quidditch Final. He…" Oliver seemed to choke a bit on his emotions. He took a deep breath. "Let's just say he congratulated me on our big win, and then he left me."

Harry didn't know what to say. "Sorry."

"Nah, it's for the best anyway," Oliver waved him off. They sat in silence again. "Did you know that there's this new spell that enables same sex couples to conceive a child together?" Harry shook his head, confused about the abrupt subject change. "With females, it gives one the ability to impregnate the other. With males, it allows one _become_ impregnated." Harry nodded in understanding. "Well, I went home over the Easter Hols and my cousin and her wife have decided to have a baby. She's an attorney and her wife is a Healer at St. Mungo's in the Spell Damage Ward and got called into work for an emergency. It was decided that my cousin would have the spell done on her first and she didn't want to go alone so she asked me to go with her." Oliver rubbed the back of his neck, looking a little embarrassed. "I was sitting right next to her, holding her hand in support, when the spell was cast on her… apparently the spell has a rather wide range."

Harry blinked. "Huh?"

Oliver blushed. "I'm pregnant."

Harry's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Well, it's pretty easy to find out," Oliver explained. "Pregnancy-Indicator spells can be found in any book in the library about personal health and hygiene, or sexuality and development," he shrugged. "Course, you have to look in the female health sections."

"There's more than one?"

"Yeah, there was one that just gives you a positive or negative result, another one can tell you how far along you are. I even found one that's supposed to tell you the gender, but I had already tried the other two and was freaking out by then so I'm in no hurry to try it."

"I take it Flint doesn't know."

"No."

They were silent again.

"… are you going to tell him?" Harry finally asked.

Oliver's expression turned dim. "No," he replied in a hushed tone, staring down at his hands.

"… are you sure?"

"It's none of his concern," Oliver stated, his expression hard. "Not anymore."

Harry felt sad for his friend. He leaned into Oliver's side and rested his head on the young man's shoulder. After a moment, Oliver rested his head on top of Harry's.

Harry felt Oliver shaking and looked up. He was startled by the tears in the man's eyes.

"This is so messed up," Oliver choked out. "I feel so… _stupid."_

Again, Harry didn't know what to say. He noticed Oliver fiddling with a necklace he wore. "When did you start wearing that?" he asked.

"Huh?" Oliver looked up at him before glancing down. "Oh. Not long ago." He let go of it and the pendant dropped to hang against his chest. Harry studied it. It was a tiny stone that measured about a centimeter across. It was in the rough shape of a heart. "Marcus gave it to me," Oliver answered his unasked question. Harry looked up. "Last year. On Valentine's Day. You know, when Lockhart made a big deal out of it?"

"Oh."

"He said it symbolized him giving me his heart," Oliver continued, picking up the stone that was no bigger than a pebble. "He thought it was funny because everyone always believed his heart was made of stone." Oliver chuckled lightly before becoming sad again.

"Are you going to be okay?" Harry asked.

Oliver looked at him for a few moments. If Harry could see himself he'd see such an innocent expression that even he'd find it cute. Oliver's lips quirked in a smile. "Yeah, I'll be okay."

Harry bit his lip. "Alone?"

Oliver looked away for a moment before answering. "Yeah." He nodded his head. "I think I will be okay. Even if it has to be alone." He suddenly looked determined. Harry didn't doubt him.

They sat in silence once more, this time a companionable silence.

"Did you know Professor Lupin has left?"

"Yes. I saw him getting into a carriage earlier."

"I hate that he had to leave."

"Me too," Oliver agreed. "He's the first decent Defence professor I've had in a long time. Probably the best this school has had in years."

They suddenly heard people approaching and stood up. Harry removed the Marauder's Map from his pocket at activated it. _"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."_ Oliver quirked an eyebrow at that and his other eyebrow joined it as he watched the ink lines appear.

"Neat trick."

Harry grinned. "My father and his friends made it when they were here." Oliver grinned back.

They noticed Ron and Hermione approaching from one end of the hall so Oliver said goodbye and walked in the opposite direction. He disappeared around one corner just as Ron and Hermione appeared around the other.

"Harry! There you are," Hermione exclaimed.

"Where you been, mate?" Ron asked.

"I was just going to look for you two," Harry replied. The three made their way back to Gryffindor Tower, Harry listening to his friends chattering the whole way.

-o0o-

Harry and Oliver exchanged letters over the summer holiday. Harry was glad to see his friend at the Quidditch World Cup, despite how short their visit was. Oliver proudly informed Harry and his friends that he'd made the Puddlemere United Quidditch team. He quietly assured Harry that "they" were fine, told him not to worry, and promised to explain more in his next letter.

Harry simply nodded. His friend did look better than when the school year had let out, but there was still something missing from his expression.

Later, when he was back at the Weasleys, he lay in bed thinking about it. And suddenly, he thought he understood what that something was that he'd seen in Marcus and Oliver's eyes the few times he'd lingered during their escapades. That something he couldn't define.

At least a little.

Maybe one day, he'd understand it a little more.

\- 30 -

End Part 2: Ignorance Is Bliss V2.1

* * *

 **A/N:** I think it's obvious that I'm a lot older now that I was when I wrote the original around ten years ago. In the original, Oliver volunteers to be a test subject for the spell that allows same-sex couples to have children despite still being a Hogwarts student. In this version, it's the result of accidental exposure. This makes much more sense to me given what occurs between him and Marcus afterwards.

 **A/N2:** Hopefully no one is overly concerned with Harry witnessing these two being intimate. Yes, he's 12 when he sees them but I tried to make it obvious in both Part 1 & 2 (more so with Part 2) that he's choosing to stay and watch out of genuine curiosity. He's likely not had any of this sort of thing explained to him in any detail and, as a boy who is starting to go through puberty and is learning what it is to feel arousal himself, I think he'd really be curious when given the opportunity.

 **A/N3:** As I rewrite these, I'm ignoring what I originally wrote as much as possible, especially with the sexual content, as I'm trying to make it flow as naturally as possible.

* * *

 _Chapter Posted: February 17, 2016_

 _Chapter Updated: February 17, 2016_


End file.
